Jeffrey Clive (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Jeff Clive | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Shadow Base, New Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Shadow Base, New Mexico | Creators = Al Ewing | First = Immortal Hulk Vol 1 6 | Death = Immortal Hulk Vol 1 8 | HistoryText = Jeffrey Clive was one of the scientists of U.S. Hulk Operations, serving under Reginald Fortean and working with them to monitor Hulk and those close to him. He was forced to join the Hulk Operations after engaging in a large-scale investment fraud in order to avoid going to prison. After U.S. Hulk Operations excavated Delbert Frye, who had been buried in a cave for an indefinite amount of time, he oversaw the experiments on Del to study gamma mutation and weaponize it. Following the defeat of Hulk at the hands of the Helios Laser, U.S. Hulk Operations cut apart Hulk's corpse. The dissection required an adamantium buzz saw to complete, and they placed his individual body parts in separate jars. Clive found himself fascinated with the Hulk's ability to control his body parts from a short distance and searched for the reason that Hulk's heart remained beating, even while cut in two. Upon further experiment, he found that the halves of the heart could be reunited and healed back together effortlessly, but he still couldn't find what made Hulk work. Back at Shadow Base, Dr. Clive argued with General Fortean over the phone about Carol Danvers' public announcement of Gamma Flight and the sudden spotlight she had placed on U.S. Hulk Operations. Clive became stressed and noticed Hulk's severed head smiling at him. He taunted Hulk by describing what experiments he would be subjected to in graphic detail, but the head kept smiling. Clive stopped mid-sentence because he suddenly realized that the Hulk allowed himself to be experimented on, since if they knew what he was capable of, so would he. At that moment, one of the Hulk's severed hands snapped its fingers. The resulting shock wave was powerful enough to shatter every glass jar in the lab. All of the Hulk's organs and body parts landed on the floor and began to pull themselves together around Clive. Clive begged for his life and tried to apologize for what he had done, but his cries faded out as he was absorbed into the Hulk's body. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Dr. Clive is based on the character Jeffrey Clive from the The Incredible Hulk live-action series from the 1970s. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Content Adapted from Other Media